


when the sky kisses the earth

by ohmy7hearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmy7hearts/pseuds/ohmy7hearts
Summary: There are some things which are fated to be and others forced into submission by people with the power to do so.You believed you were fated to join the survey corps and meeting Eren.But was the world fated to feel his wrath?You could stop him, but would you? Would you sacrifice the security it would bring to the boy in your arms with the familiar teal eyes and not even a year old?
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Armin Arlert & Reader, Bertolt Hoover & Reader, Connie Springer & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Reader, Levi & Reader, Marco Bott & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Moblit Berner & Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Sasha Blouse & Reader, Ymir & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. why would you promise when you know promises are bound to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the AOT 2 Game. 
> 
> Will contain manga spoilers.

The necklace around your neck felt colder, heavier, like what one would imagine being wrapped around in cuffs - chained to the earth - and very much what slavery felt like with its restriction and a dead reminder that your life was starkly different from how you imagined it would be. 

“Cadet. Do you hear me?” It was like you were dunked into a basin of cold water - jarring you back to the bitter truth. And just like if you were underwater, everything else was muddled. 

“Yes, sir!” You did a salute. Eyes never wavering from the spot on the wall - lighter than the rest from who knows what - and teeth gnawing on the bottom of your lips. It’s trembling so much and it scares you the longer you stand there. You could feel his gaze boring into you. Eyes trying to peel the facade you plastered on, insisting he sees the wavering heart to be served on a silver platter for him to be satisfied by your answer. Tears started lining your eyes and _oh, God..._ Your mind reeled for a distraction. Eyes zeroing on that spot. _What if it’s the instructor’s doing? Maybe the instructor chipped off that part of the wall. Maybe he found the wood splintering and was so annoyed by the sight of it that he tore it off until -_

“Dismissed.” 

You dared not look away from that spot until you turned tail and scurried away from the room. 

The air outside was much warmer and it filled your lungs with air that you could actually breathe. With the sun burning high and charged with screams of determination or desperation - you can’t really tell when you were in a similar state of disarray - you stepped towards the training grounds. Stopped. You were supposed to be returning to training but nothing matters. It never did. When loss would be what you faced in the end. 

Suddenly, the air that you could breathe choked you and poison seeped into your body. Trembling lips couldn’t hold back the sobs as your feet carried you away from that godforsaken room. _It hurts so much._ Hurt from the very core of your soul. Tears blurring your vision and your feet failing. Falling and failing. You tumbled to your hands and knees. Gasping for air through your constricting throat, you wanted to get away. _Hide!_ Hide. Where no one can see you. Where no one can hear you. 

Your arms gave way. Head buried on the ground, no sound escaped you. You shut your eyes through the tears. Your brain finally registered the lack of air in your lungs but you couldn’t. You need to breathe but you couldn’t. With every intake of breath, your body exhaled. And it was getting so hard to breathe. _So hard._ As hard as it was hurting. Your mind screamed at you. _Breathe, breathe. What’s the point?_ You needed to but your body insisted on crying. 

Crying was so pointless. _Why are you crying?_ _It can’t do anything. You won’t get back what you lost._

Hatred bubbled within you. Your eyes shot open. The air was stuck in your throat.

The necklace was on the ground. Right in front of you. 

“Here you go.” Your eyes focused on the necklace before flitting upwards, following the extended arm to find a familiar face and similar eyes. 

You tilted your head, eyebrows frowning, a question on the tip of your tongue but he beat you to it with his soft smile, dimples showing on his cheeks. “It’s a little gift from me to you. I know your birthday was last week but it was hard trying to find this, you know!”

You pouted, more questions on your mind, “You already gave me flowers for my birthday.”

His smile disappeared before quickly giving way to laughter. “Let me spoil you a bit sis!”

“Besides, flowers are going to die anyway, no matter how much you love them. They are going to wilt even if you put a lot of care into them.” He took a seat beside you, fingers grasping the pendant as you watch him in awe. “But this. This will last forever... And you’ll remember me no matter what. Even if I’m far away from you beyond the walls. And you can tell all your friends about how great of a brother I am.”

There’s something in his eyes and his voice that you can’t quite put. And at that age, you never question him much. Everything he did, everything he said never ceases to amaze you. Sometimes you understand him but most of the times not really. The brother almost 7 years older than you with his head in books and a band of friends who join the army when they’re of legal age never stops. Stops to wonder and question nor stop to leave you proud.

His laugh snapped you out of your reverie. And you watched because he was never around much and you really liked his laugh. The dimples on his face more because that means he’s smiling and when he’s smiling, you smiled too. You want to be like him one day.

“Turn around, I’ll put this on you.” And he did, with such care and it felt like when a butterfly landed on your nose or the breeze by the river tickled your arms - _so soft_ and barely there. And you wonder how your brother is the most amazing one out there. Even if he tripped a little too much, destroys more than he helps in the kitchen and forgets every now and then, _he is still so kind!_ He grew the flower beds lining the house and taught you to caress the stray cat instead of grabbing it, walked with you through the woods and made you feel much safer when the trees started to morph into horrifying monsters. Even Mama said that he was amazing. And Papa was always so proud of him! You want to be like him one day…

Like him…

_ Dead. _

“Hey!” 

Someone shook you to a sitting position. 

Through the blurriness in your vision, you found teal eyes.

Concern swam in his vision then shock when he saw your hands, bleeding. 

_ How did that happen? _

“You’re bleeding! Let’s get you to the infirmary! Wait, we need to stop the bleeding first.” He worked fast to wrap your hands in his jacket. Face scrunched in concentration. Your lips started twitching. 

“And who’s gonna take care of you when I’m away huh? I know I’m clumsy but you don’t have to follow in my footsteps. One mess of a person is enough in the family,” Your brother nagged as he cleaned your scratched and bleeding arm. “Take better care of yourself, okay sis?”

“Hey, are you listening?” Teal eyes scrutinised your face. Hands now cupping your face to wipe the tears away. You’ve never heard him speaking so softly and your heart squeezed at that.

“It won’t work.” 

“Huh?” Your lips twitched more. 

“I’ll need a smaller cloth to properly wrap my hands.”

The disappearing frown came back tenfolds. “And I’m not a walking first aid kit! Let’s get you to the infirmary.” 

“You can walk, right?” It could sound so demeaning. Especially when he towers over you with that burning gaze of his. _But how could it be?_ When his voice was so soft - jarringly different from his previous defensiveness and his usual declares of murder - and hand extended to help you up.

Your lips finally formed a smile, “Maybe I’d need some help getting there. I wouldn’t mind being carried.” 

His eyebrows shot up but a teasing smirk formed on his lips, “If you got the energy to joke around, I’m pretty sure you can walk.” 

Without a reply, he bent down. Crouching in front of you with his back towards you and arms outwards in a similar fashion.

There were protests at the tip of your tongue. But you relented, crawling over his back. His arms grasping your thighs and situating you more comfortably on his back before he departed towards the infirmary building. 

You hesitated to wrap your arms around his neck or lie your head on his shoulder and in that midst of hesitation, you saw it. A band of string going around his neck before disappearing under his shirt. _A necklace._

“Hmm? Yea, it was my father’s.” 

Your eyes widened - unintentional for it to come tumbling out of your mouth. Just like before, the necklace weighed on your chest. And cold as it burned your skin and seeped into your bones. Tears forming on your waterline without you meaning to. 

“Just lie down.” He whispered. “You’ll feel better afterwards.”

You stared at the back of his head in contemplation. A beat passed. He squeezed the meat of your thighs. So, you listened. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your head into the crook of his neck. Trying to conceal your sobs and to hold back the tears. The warmth of his back and his smell comforted you in a way that you can’t place. Whether it be the desperation of your mind tricking you into it or some lucky coincidence, you didn’t dare question it any further. So you hugged him tighter.

He unravelled you from his arms. His face scrunched up in worry and gone were the dimples. “Promise me, little sis. Promise me okay? You won’t do anything reckless and you’ll be here. You’ll stay here until I come back, okay? I won’t be long. I promise you, my dear little sis. I’ll come back to you. And we don’t have to worry about whatever is out there anymore and this ever happening again. You promise me that and I promise you… I promise that the titans would pay for this. So, do this for me okay? I can’t worry about you when I have to worry about myself.”

He chuckled, tears streaming down his face, and voice wavering in tone and speed, “You know how clumsy I am so I have to be more careful and that means I can’t really worry about you when I’m out there. So be good for me like always and stay here okay? I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“Promise?” Your pinky raised in between both of you. He lets out another airy chuckle but wrapped his pinky around yours nonetheless.

He wrapped you in his arms and you felt safe, amidst all the screaming and crying for help and the world behind the walls burning under the depraved hands of titans.

Titans.

They did this; took away everything. Your home, your childhood, your parents then your brother.

Titans.

_ We’ll kill them all. _

The boy stopped. He tilted his head slightly to you as if pondering on whether he heard you correctly. Then, he looked up.

“Yeah,” he faced sideways, seeing you in his peripheral, “we’ll kill them.”

  
  



	2. promises and dreams are just falsified hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar setting, different atmosphere.
> 
> Your mind is filled with the death of your brother.
> 
> So Eren imposed a dream into your heart.

Fist met your jaw. You flung backwards. Back skidding across the ground and eyes meeting the sky. 

_ Well isn't this my lucky day _ . 

The pain pulsating from your jaw rendered you frozen, sprawled on the ground with no intention to move. 

Not like you can. The next moment found you breathless and literally wheezing.

Eren groaned, trying to grasp onto the nearest surface to sit up. When his hands met something substantial but not entirely hard, he didn't think twice about it and immediately sat himself up to throw some remarks at Reiner. 

"Woah Eren, easy up on the touching. We're in public, you know?" Reiner smirked, his voice carrying over the training grounds and bored, tired gazes darted to Eren. 

Eren gave his trademark  _ huh _ . His head was still trying to regain some semblance of normality - hand supporting his head in an attempt to ease the tension - but the crowd grew wild. People whistled and clamoured in approval. His head pounded more with the increasing attention and noise surrounding him. 

"Can you  _ please _ get your hands off me?" You murmured. "It's getting painful."

At your voice, he whipped his head towards you, meeting your half lidded eyes but showing no sign of emotions, as if you were asking him to pass you something out of reach. His head then whipped to the other side. 

His supporting hand was on your thigh. His eyes widened in disbelief. Too close. His ears burned. It was lodged in between your hips and thighs and he could feel the pelvic bone underneath. But with his considerably large hands, his thumb is dangerously close - 

Hands grabbed onto the front of his shirt. He had a whiplash from how fast his point of view changed - now facing a pissed off Jean - and his legs dangled uselessly before he was shaken to reality by said boy. His feet sunk into the ground, facing Jean with an equally annoyed expression. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Eren snarked. 

"Huh?" Jean's face morphed into a sickly fake smile, scorning. "I should be asking you that!" He shook Eren vigorously - his head looking like it was almost dislocated from his neck - and chalking his headache up to 100 times worse. 

Anger fueling his dazed mind, he grabbed onto the hands, twisting it, before pushing Jean backwards. Jean fell on his ass from the sudden force. Similarly, Eren found himself in a similar - yet more compromising - position. 

The air in your body expelled so suddenly when his body slammed into you yet again. Pain bloomed from where most of Eren's weight laid. But it was gone as soon as it came. 

Landing much more softly than he anticipated, his mind reeled back to his earlier predicament. His face erupting in embarrassment. He scrambled to his feet. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Kneeling by your side, Eren wrapped one of his arms around your shoulders to support you into a sitting position. His eyes checking your face for a reply of sort or any fleeting emotion other than pain. 

He could hear the crowd busting in more cheers at his actions. But he tuned them out on instinct. Worry had him zeroing in on you, senses heightened to pick up even the slightest motion.

"Just fine," You winced. "Another day of training."

Before he could ask you further, an imposing voice interrupted them. "Jaeger, care to explain?"

Spine straightening as habit and eyes darting to the glare of his instructor, Eren gulped. Heart pounding in his chest and sweat collected under his bangs.  _ This looks so wrong no matter how he tried to explain it.  _

"Just a small accident sir. Eren landed on me when he too was thrown back by his partner." You answered. His eyes returning to yours which are closed with eyebrows furrowing. You shook your head, trying to shake off the pounding headache but it made it worse, then revealed the orbs underneath. Eyes meeting his. His breath hitched. 

Using the hand gently in yours, you pushed yourself up with Eren being your crutch. With that quick movement, a mind numbing pain erupted from your midsection, buckling your knees and Eren quickly stood to ensure you didn't fall. His hands go to your waist, guiding you to lean your weight on him. 

"Jaeger, bring her to the infirmary. Dismissed." With a flurry, he turned, glaring at all the gawking cadets, prompting them to leap back into training with enthusiasm.

“Come on, it’ll be faster if I carry you instead.” Just like that, you found yourself in a familiar situation - a reflection of your predicament a few weeks ago. 

You sighed in disbelief, a smile tugging at your lips, and just like that day, you relented. Climbing over his back and wrapping your arms around him. “We should stop meeting like this.”

“Technically, we meet each other everyday,” he chuckled and you landed a half-hearted hit on his shoulder. “But what’s wrong with us ending up like this?” 

You wound your body closer to him, voice dropping a few octaves while you breathed it into his ear, “I may start to depend on you a little too much.” A shudder ran through his body. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and the hands around your thighs tightened. You giggled, burying your nose into his neck. 

“You can’t just do that,” Eren’s voice was strained, as if it was hard enough to think of those words much less to say them into existence. 

You gave a half-hearted hum as one of your hands crawled to the back of his head, playing with the ends of his hair, cheek planting onto his shoulder. It was silent as you both continued on your path to the infirmary. 

Your eyes roamed over his features. Those teal eyes were beautiful and the steely gaze which reflected his determination sharpened it to look like jewels - you’ve never seen them but with how people described them to be something otherworldly eye-catching and something even money can’t buy, you believe Eren’s eyes were a clear depiction of them. His drive intrigued you and lit a fire within you but when you found out the reason why he’s fighting to begin with, the story pulled on your heartstrings. It was like looking into a mirror whereby it would present the best version of yourself.

And you wondered if he feared anything.

“Hmm? My biggest fear?” Eren spoke. “Losing to the titans.”

“So death?” Hand still playing with his luscious locks.

“No.” The resolve in his voice hardened and your gaze flickered from your hands to his face. “Losing more to them. Like maybe having my friends die in their hands or more of them breaking down the walls, driving us to a corner like a herd of cows before slaughter.” Your heart skipped a beat, hands stopped playing with his hair and all your attention on the boy before you. “I don’t want to die before I kill all those titans. I refuse to.”

You frowned, heart dropping to your stomach and eyes burning with incoming tears, “That’s what my brother said as well. And he died. Some things are fated to happen, you know?”

Eren looked at you, as best as could in the position you both were in, trying to decipher and unravel all your thoughts and emotions because all he could see was a girl trying to keep everything in in the wake of death of a family you longed to see. He never understood it much when people keep their emotions under wraps, he was always one to confront them head on. So he cried when his heart was heavy, got angry when his blood boiled, laughed when his body felt light with mirth despite what people claimed he should do. But he wanted to understand. Especially if it meant helping you.

Eren set you down on the infirmary bed, eyes searching for the nurse stationed there but once he came out empty-handed, his gaze landed on you - hands trembling in your laps and eyes vacant, clearly swarmed with the thoughts in your head.

You snapped out of the war in your mind when warm hands enclosed both of yours. Eyes meeting teal. “You know, there’s a land made of ice somewhere beyond the walls.”

“Huh?”

“Even water filled with so much salt that the merchants can’t collect it. Imagine that!” Eren’s grin lifted his eyes to a close. “It was actually Armin’s dream but hearing him talk about it makes me want to see it for myself. The flaming water, snowy fields of sand and everything else that waits for us on the other side of the walls. Freedom!” His hold on you tightened, eyes hardening but smile bright as ever. It sent a jolt down your spine and your breath quickened. “You can come too! See the world with us. Be free.”

Your heart quickened, toes curling. “You want me to come with you? To live your dream? To see… this world? Together?”

He nodded, fingers now intertwining, his smile widening. You frowned, thoughts consuming you, blocking the words stuck in your throat.

“I can’t.” You saw him visibly deflate before your eyes were quick enough to fall to your hands. Hands which are much more slack and the wind passing between your fingers and his biting on the skin. “I can’t promise you that.”

“It’s not a promise.” His voice never wavered, hands now grasping your wrist, prompting you to look up at him. “It’s a dream; a goal. Something to work towards and you know, make life worth living.”

“What’s the difference?” You scoffed, tired and worn out and hollowed.

“Because it’s fate. Like you said, some things are fated to happen, right? Dreams are like fate, guiding us somewhere.” 

Your mind told you to run the other way and never interact with him anymore because he’s danger reincarnated. But you heart yearns for his warmth and to believe him so you did.


	3. i don't need protection but you have to know everyone lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak into Jean's protectiveness and the relationship you two share.

"I don't get why you're so attached to him."

"I'm-"

"The way I see it he's a suicidal bastard who doesn't know shit about the world."

"Jean-"

"I mean, okay boy, go ahead and join the survey corps but stop going around and preaching about you wanting to kill all titans. It's so presumptuous."

You sigh, forehead planted on the palm of your hand, as you stared at the bread in your hand. No thoughts, head empty. 

"Huh? At least I have a goal in my life. What the hell are you even living for?" Eren growled from behind you. You sat up straight, glancing behind at him - teeth gritting and fists clenched. "And as far as I'm concerned, she can hang around anyone she wants. Or is your insecurity talking and you're so afraid that the people you call friends will leave you for your shitty attitude."

Eyes widening to saucers, you leaped up from your seat, a direct and literal intervention between the two before Jean retorts and it spiralled again. "Enough."

Eren's eyes rolled to you, taking in the annoyance etched onto your features, and he huffed. You pulled Eren out of the cafeteria by his arm and he followed albeit reluctantly. 

"Oi!" The scrapping of chairs and his foot stomping after you two halted when Marco tried to placate him. 

You slammed the door shut. In the dim light of the oil lantern, his eyes shine like that of a predator with fire reflected off the green panes of his eyes, watching your every move and unmoving, unblinking. 

"You have to stop doing that." He raised an eyebrow at that and you could see, predicted down to the letters, of the words on the tip of his tongue propelled by the anger coursing through his veins. "I know. He started it but you don't always have to entertain him."

Eyebrows scrunching, he muttered, "Huh?" He took a step back, did a deliberate analysis from your head to your toe and back up across your folded arms and into your eyes, glaring daggers at him. "How can you stand him? He called me presumptuous but he's worse! And-and he talks as if you're some kind of inanimate object that belongs to him! So what if you hang around me? What is his problem?"

You grabbed his arm, ceasing his pacing away and back to you with arms gesturing wildly to shake off the energy bubbling underneath his skin, and forced his attention to you. "I can handle Jean. You don't have to get angry on my behalf over something you don't understand."

He squinted at you, eyes blazing with unbridled anger, "Whatever is going on between the two of you doesn't give him the rights to talk about you like that."

"He doesn't talk about me like in any way you think he is." Exasperated, you raised your voice in tandem to the racing heart lodged in your ear and all you could hear is the blood rushing as fast as the memories flashed past your mind. You jumped before he could say a thing. "Stop finding reasons to fuel the ego war you and Jean are having. I'm fine with the way things are." You let go of his arms, taking one last glance at him - features softening to one teetering between confusion and defensiveness - and stormed back to the girls' quarters. 

In the company of the night, your memories and thoughts consumed you. Heart brimming with emotions that you couldn't pinpoint. Most of them lie in the realm of melancholy and you grunted in annoyance when the sound of falling footsteps sounded in crescendo after you. 

"Please, just leave me be."

"I just want to apologise." Jean replied. 

You swung back. Air caught in your throat when his passive face stared back at you. You blinked. "For what?"

He sighed, eyes flitting sideways as if his thoughts were painted in the shadows. "The way I try to intervene between you and Eren."

Your eyebrows shot up before furrowing then you shut your eyes and faced the sky, hands rubbing at your lids. "Jean-"

"No listen, please." Releasing a deep sigh, you looked back at him, eyes gleaming in an otherworldly fashion because that is not the Jean you know especially when his lips flattened to a frown in the manner he was doing at the moment. You pursed your lips. "You don't have to stick by me just because my mother saved you or that we took you in. You're not obliged to do anything for me or with me just because you feel like you owe my family something." He fidgeted. "And I'm sorry if I ever step out of my boundaries as a br-friend."

You frowned. He broke the eye contact and he left before you could fully comprehend what he said, mind set on drawing that boundary line and setting the distance. You groaned. Boys.

You chased him and with a calculated timing and location, you swung one leg around and hit the jackpot. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jean whirled to face you, ire curling around him like a snake as he spat out at you. 

"You're being an idiot."

His eye twitched at your blase reply. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Then stop being an idiot." You rolled your eyes, pivoting on your feet and walking to the destination in mind. "Come on idiot, let's go."

He released a disgruntled scream, rubbing his ass, but followed you nonetheless, stomping after you to show his displeasure. 

"You're such an idiot you know?" You huffed, arms clutching the basket with the breads, and stubbornly facing forward instead of him. 

"Huh? You're the idiot. How can you just let someone talk to you like that." He clicked his tongue, hands shoved into his pants and eyes glaring at any lingering eyes, trudging after you. "You can't even protect yourself."

You swiveled back to him, eyes hardening and lips curled into a snarl. "I'm not some girl you have to protect Jean-boy. And even of I do need protecting, it won't be you because you're the biggest dumb dumb I know who always get in trouble and are always always always the one who needs protecting." You stomped your foot as the gavel to your conversation and huffed one last time as confirmation. 

You continued your trek home. Your supposed 10 minute errand has stretched to include a stupid 20 minute waste of time thanks to Jean. Why did he insist so much on coming along anyways? He never helped to carry things nor did he make your life easier in any way. You huffed in irritation. 

"You'll see."

You peered over your shoulder. Jean was pouting that's for certain - that usual sideway glance along with his clenched fist and rigid form as a defense mechanism in literal form. 

"I'll be part of the military police and I'll be able to protect anyone."

You blinked once, then twice, and you nodded, humming in agreement. "Good luck with that."

He recoiled, eyes blinking rapidly to assure himself it's reality. He ran after your disappearing form, "is that all you have to say? I thought you wanted to join the army too!"

You looked at his inquisitive face by your side, "yeah, but I don't know which regiment to join."

He blanched, "don't tell me the scouting regiment."

"My brother's in that!" You countered, eyes squinting at him; face blanking and eyes hollow, muttering, "right."

Your heartstring tugged, did you say something wrong? "Jean?"

He shook his head, legs stretching out further and the next thing you knew you were trying to keep up with him. Through the huffs and puffs you're exhaling and the thundering beating of your heart in your ears, you called out to him. 

"If you want to be part of the scouting regiment, you should keep up or you'll be titans' food." Your blood froze and your heart fell to your stomach, he never spoke to me like that and you felt like you've committed a great sin. 

"We're going to get in trouble." He spoke, breaking the silence, eyes squinted at you through the darkness. 

"So you're coming or not?" You tilted your head at him, more of a challenge than a question. He gave you a face before passing you and walking into the watchtower. 

"What's your fascination with Eren anyways?" He leaned on the railings and you following suit - arms touching in an attempt to mess with him - but he didn't say anything, merely looking out at the mess of cadets migrating back to their quarters. 

You mulled over your thoughts, "it's not fascination. More like admiration."

A second passed. He swiveled his head to you, features morphing into an ugly scowl. "You get to pine over Mikasa and I can't even have an eye candy? My, my Jean-boy, how selfish."

There were a myriad of thoughts which pass through his head, reflected by his ever-changing features, but he spoke none into existence and choosing to huff in indignation. 

"Imagine that Jean! You and Mikasa, me and Eren. An unstoppable quartet. How sweet." You teased, looping an arm around his and poking his cheek with the other.

He grimaced before it fell. "We're already enough as it is."

Heart leaping, you ducked your head forward, itching to get a closer look at his face. "Yeah, of course. We're the stronger duo together."

He raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting to find yours and his gaze burnt into your mind; you prayed that your face is not as transparent as his. Heart squeezing and your mind filled with voices screaming over one another, you muttered, "realistically speaking, I can't beat Mikasa though. And I have to get to the top 10 to get into military police."

"Don't get any ideas." His voice has been the softest it has been throughout the night but his conviction peaked and you faltered, but gained your strength a second later - hopefully fast enough that he can't prod at it. 

You laughed, voice carried over by the wind away from you two, "who'll take care of you if I'm not there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, love!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos to your liking. Would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Will do my best to update more than once a week.


End file.
